The Killing moon, will come too soon
by Astonyx
Summary: Lyyli Viren has been attending Hogwarts for the past six years, but how will she feel when her friends become enemies? And her enemies friends? And love is something she has rarely encountered until now, problem is; he is almost forbidden.
1. You're a touch overrated

The Killing Moon 1 You're a touch overrated.

She sat poised, her gaze wandered carelessly across the Slytherin table. The breakfast tables were bustling with students, Lyyli tried to pick out a sepcific voice but they were lost in a loud din. She held a glass of pumpkin juice in her left hand. It was the first day of term and Lyyli Viren had just entered her Seventh Year at Hogwarts. She pushed a strand of Ebony hair from her grey eyes and continued eating her toast. The new first year students sat fresh faced towards the end of the table. Lyyli smirked lightly to herself. If only they knew what they were letting themselves in for. The murmur of voices slowly subsided and heads began to turn towards the entrance of the hall.

"Well, look who it is." Bellatrix purred. Lyyli looked to the entrance of the great hall just as Sirius Black sauntered in, his dark hair somewhat windswept. He looked over and winked in the Slytherin's direction. Bellatrix tutted.

"He disgusts me. I am ashamed to say that we are from the same family. He is just ridiculous." She said with a slight snarl. "He is an embarrassment to the Black family." Lyyli had heard this speech a thousand times over and had given up on commenting, anything she said would be deemed wrong anyway, instead her eyes remained fixed on the Gryffindor table, she watched as Sirius took his seat next to Remus Lupin. Lyyli could already hear the loud sound of James Potters voice, something with annoyed her immensely, he turned and playfully punched Peter Pettigrew in the arm. Lyyli had always wondered why they hung out with Peter, he didn't seem to fit in. The Marauders, as they had dubbed themselves, were loved throughout the school. If there was a prank, they were almost certainly behind it. Lyyli loathed them, they were exactly what she strived not to be, loud, narcissistic and irritating. Lupin looked up from his breakfast and caught Lyyli's gaze, she looked down and busied herself in re-arranging her robes in an effort to hide the slight peach tint which had taken to her cheeks.

"Thats it. I'm going over there. He's mocking me Lyyli, he is. Always trying to make a fool of me. Him and scheeming friends,he's not going to know what has hit him after this year. I'll make that a promise." She said the last part through her teeth and she abruptly rose from her seat knocking over her glass of pumpkin juice. Lyyli rushed quickly from her seat.

"Bella, I dont think this is a good idea." Lyyli pleaded standing between the two tables. Bellatrix scowled. Sirius rose from his seat and walked over to where the girls were stood. Lyyli turned to face him, he had a playful smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. He winked and Lyyli again and walked out of the great hall. Bellatrix followed behind him slowly. The rest of the marauders joined him and they stood in the courtyard. She walked over to them a scowl adorning her face, she was now walking at a quick pace and Lyyli struggled to keep up with her.

"Bella, I really don't think..." Lyyli was cut off mid sentance.

"Shut up Viren!" Bellatrix snarled loudly. "Keep your nose out! This is none of your business and you have no right to be telling me what to do!" Lyyli crossed her arms defensively and continued to follow her over to the Mauraders. Sirius turns to her.

"Bella, long time no speak." He says sarcastically.

"Sirius, you..!" She trails off and twirls her hair around her finger. "You have no idea what you have done. The summer has been a nightmare. Running away? Not the smartest thing you've ever done. I must admit. I would guess you are pretty much disowned. Well in my eyes, you are anyway. You have totally betrayed your own flesh and blood." She finished staring him in the face.

"Bellatrix, blood isn't everything you know. There are far more important things to me than pleasing people who couldn't give two shits about me." He smiled lightly. Bellatrix pushed past Lyyli and stood face to face with her cousin.

"Look, maybe this isn't the best time Bella." Lyyli says in an effort to divert the conversation, not being a huge fan of this kind of confrontation. She bit her lip gently and stands closer to her.

"Wow, getting Lyyli to fight your battles for you eh? Thats a bit low for you." James remarked smirking.

"Lyyli! Keep your nose out of my business, you cant take a hint can you?" Bellatrix snarled and turned to Lyyli.

Lyyli rolled her eyes causally and uncrossed her pale arms.

"Do you know something? I am sick of you speaking to me like I am nothing to you, but its true though I am nothing to you. None of your friends are really friends. Just people you use to get what you want. Well I think you are sad and well very pathetic. As much as you think you may know how to manipulate me, you don't. I wont stand for it." Lyyli barked nervously. Bellatrix walked off, her footsteps making a louder than normal sound.

"Whoah, feisty." Sirius joked in Lyyli's direction.

"Look. Black. Just because I hate Bella, doesnt mean I want to talk to you. " Lyyli walked off in the direction of the dungeons, leaving Sirius dumbfounded. Lyyli continued to shake from what had happened, she had never stood up for herself like that before. She stood at the bottom of the dungeon stairs, waiting for class to start. Slytherin and Gryffindor together for potions on a Monday morning, she was almost sure this class was not going to run smoothly. She pulled her robes closer to her body, the dungeons were cold at this time of year, she shivered a little. She often arrived earlier to her classes, she had always been punctual and eager to learn new things. The Professors genuinely loved to teach her, her intelligence far surpassed many of the students in her year, but she was no snob about it. Lyyli heard footsteps, students must have been arriving for class already.

"What was that?" Came an all too familiar voice from behind her. Lyyli turned around and came face to face with Bellatrix Black. She looked as pale as usual, her black hair partially up and partially down. Her eye make had been heavily applied it made her eyes look larger, like pools of ink. She always had a complete eerie air to her, she was strange. She was a typical Black, blood purity meant everything to the family and this was something that Bellatrix followed very closely. Lyyli was never really sure how they both became friends, it was more of an acceptance than a friendship, Bellatrix always admired how Lyyli came from a pure blooded family.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lyyli replied having crossed her arms once again. She wasn't really sure where this new self confidence had come from either, it was as if she had stopped thinking and just started talking. Every word that came from her mouth had been totally out of character up until this point. She would have usually just ignored the situation and hoped it would go away.

"You made a fool out of me Viren. Don't think its going to go unpunished." Bellatrix reached for her wand and Lyyli gasped.

"Are you going to hex me?" She asked mockingly. Bellatrix laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow

"No."

Lyyli awoke a few minutes later with a taste of blood in her mouth, she pulled herself from the floor slowly making sure to keep her balance. She walked into the girls bathroom and looked into the mirror, she wet the corner of her robes and wiped the dried blood from her lip and the side of her face. She sighed and walked back to the dungeons. Lyyli had never been late for a lesson before, let alone a potions lesson. She edged through the door silently, the class murmur subsided and their attention focused on her.

"Miss Viren, you are late." Professor Slughorn stated.

"I'm very sorry Professor." She replied quietly, her eyes focused on the stone tile beneath her feet.

"Take a seat next to Potter and lets all get back to work. Since we were rudely interrupted."

"Yes Professor." Lyyli walked quickly to her seat. Oh how thrilled she was to be sitting next to James Potter. She pulled out her textbook, a Quill and a roll of parchment and began taking down notes from the blackboard.

"Oi, Lyyli." James whispered. She ignored him and continued with her work.

"Lyyli!" He whispered again.

"What do you want potter?" She replied in a hushed tone, without breaking her gaze from the blackboard.

"Are you okay?"

Professor Slughorn turned to his bookcase. Lyyli turned to James.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking." She answered almost a little too sternly.

"Alright. I was only asking."

Lyyli felt a little sorry for the way she had spoken to James, afterall he was only trying to see if she was okay. She busied herself in her note taking in an effort to take her mind off the days events. The first day of term had certainly been eventful.

A/N - Please Leave a review.


	2. And all it was was something beautiful

The Killing Moon 2 All it was was something beautiful

Apparently, no amount of make up can disguise a fat lip. Lyyli sighed at her reflection as she applied the last of her clear gloss, she would just hold her head up high and keep out of Bellatrix's way. First two periods on a Tuesday morning were study, Lyyli figured she would just bury herself in work in the library this morning. She had felt lately that her studies had become less of a priority, this was not something she wanted to keep up, she had been so out of character lately, almost like she had been losing control of herself.

Why did I stand up for Sirius? Why didn't I just let Bella handle it?

She shrugged and picked up her bag and started to walk to the Library. She heard rushing footsteps behind her and Sirius appeared at her side.

"You walk so fast, you on a mission? I've been following you since the Slytherin portrait hole!" He remarked completely out of breath.

As much as she loathed him, she let out a little laugh at the thought of him running up the corridor for a reason other than to hit on girls.

"You need to get in shape Sirius." She replied clutching her books tightly to her chest further quickening her pace.

"Hah, very funny. Wait, you used my first name. You never use my first name, you okay?" He asks with a slight laugh. Stupid Lyyli.She mentally slapped herself, why had she done that. In the six years she had known him, Black, was always the way she addressed him, if at all. She frowned and turned to him.

"Don't go feeling all special. Slip of the tongue, Black." She put emphasis on the word Black. Sirius seemed un phased at her attempt to be cold towards him, he merely winked in her direction.

"You are ridiculous. Why are you following me?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." He replied sincerely.

"I can look after myself you now. I'm a big girl now." Sirius let out a small laugh, Lyyli joined him and to be totally honest she wasn't sure why.

"Lyyli. I know you are a sweet girl under that harsh exterior, I'm not going to judge you. I just want to be your friend." Lyyli took in what he had said, since the argument with Bellatrix, her friends had turned on her. Not surprising really, they were never really her friends. That was the thing with most Slytherin students; not all, but most of them were very two faced.

Maybe I should give him a chance. I have nothing to lose.

"I'm guessing you're off to the library then?" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, its study period." Lyyli carried on in her hurried pace towards the library. She thought about her cold reply. Again, Sirius was not phased, Lyyli sighed. " You coming to the library then, Sirius?" She asked.

"No way. I'm going to go watch the sixth year flying lesson." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, I get it. Girls on brooms, hoping to catch some up skirt views?" She replied with a smile.

"Of course." He smiled wildly, his eyes twinkling as usual.

"Okay, I guess I'll catch you later, maybe at lunch." She replied stopping at the entrance to the library.

"Definitely, see you later." He waved as he continued down the corridor. She walked into the library, smiling lightly to herself. Maybe standing up to those who put her down was a good decision, she was definitely starting to feel a lot more comfortable with herself.

Placing her books on a clear table, she sat down and began to write notes from her Divination textbook. Divination was perhaps the subject she found most difficult to grasp, mainly because she deemed it as just fluff. She couldn't see any reason behind studying it, it wasn't really magic, just guesswork, if you stare long enough at tea leaves, you can form any shape. Pulling her hair from her face, she sighed. This was seriously beginning to make her head ache. She almost jumped from her seat when she realised someone was stood at her table.

"Remus. Don't do that, you scared me half to death." He dropped his head, his sandy blonde hair partially covering his pale blue eyes.

"I I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I was just wondering if I could take this seat", he gestured to the one opposite Lyyli.

"Sure, go ahead." He sat down in silence and Lyyli returned to her parchment. They had both been sat in silence for sometime, neither one breaking the silence between them. After what had felt like almost an eternity, Remus broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about Bellatrix." He said quietly, almost in a whisper. He remained fixed on his parchment and did not meet Lyyli's gaze.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I just discovered who my friends really are." She replied, perhaps a little too coldly; she thought. Remus sat back in his chair and met her stern gaze. Lyyli looked back down to her books in a fluster, she felt almost vulnerable under his gaze.

"Preparing for N.E.W.T.S then? You have a lot of books there." He chuckled lightly. Lyyli broke her gaze and continued to write quickly, in all honesty she wasn't sure what she was actually writing on her parchment. Remus had been a fascination hers since the beginning of sixth year, she had always kept this to herself; it was un heard of for a Slytherin to like a Gryffindor. Instead of replying, she meekly nodded and continued to scribble. Remus sighed and continued with his studies; Lyyli had never really spoken to him in the past anyway, but he figured in the current circumstances she could do with a friend.

Caught in his thoughts remus carelessly knocked his potions book from the top of the carefully stacked pile of ; thus knocking over his ink well. He jumped from his seat quickly.

"Oh Merlin!" He whispered as the sea of black ink ran towards Lyyli's parchment he grabbed the parchment from her. Lyyli gasped. The notes were ruined, soaked through the parchment you could barely make out any words at all.

"Lyyli I'm so sorry." He whispered sincerely. Lyyli nodded.

"Its fine." She replied quickly

"Lyyli, I've ruined you notes. I'm so sorry. Man I can be such a klutz." He whispers under his breath. Lyyli smiles lightly, pulling herself from her seat.

"Honestly, it really doesn't matter. I don't need them, I'm going to fail Divination anyway. With or without studying. Its just useless." Remus nods lightly and helps Lyyli to clear away her things, her stomach let out a small grumble and she very much hoped it was time for lunch.

"You hungry?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Yes, I didn't eat much breakfast this morning. I couldn't take all of the glares from Bellatrix." She pulled her bag over her shoulder and picked up the last of her books, clutching them to her chest; almost like they were protecting her.

"Do you want to have lunch with us in the courtyard?" Remus asks quietly, handing Lyyli the ruined parchment.

"I would like that" She replies quietly hanging her head slightly. Remus nods and they both begin to walk out of the Library. Lyyli tosses the ruined parchment into the bin and follows on behind. Remus seemed to walk at a hurried pace, but Lyyli walked right beside him. They walked out of the building and into the courtyard, Lyyli could see Sirius, James and Peter sat at the opposite end next to the large oak tree.

"Oi! Moony!" James shouts. "Heads up!" Remus looked up and moved slightly to his right hand side as a pumpkin pasty came hurtling towards his face. Remus just smiled and caught it in his hand. He took a bite of it.

"Thanks James, how nice of you." He said, his mouth partially full of pasty. Lyyli laughed.

"Lyyli Lou." Sirius said. She raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at this comment. He pulled her into a hug. "What? I thought it sounded cute" He laughed and passed her a pasty. She smiled and took a seat on the grass next to Remus.James scrambled so quickly from his seat that he almost fell over; in an attempt to run over to Lily. She was beautiful and Lyyli could definitely see what all the fuss was about; she had a slender frame with a pale skin tone. Her fiery red hair hung loosely onto her shoulders.

"Oh, this is going to be classic." Sirius said with a laugh; popping a Bertie Botts bean into his mouth. He chewed it a few times; Lyyli watched as his face slowly screwed up and he spat the bean out by the side of Remus. "Spinach." He said as gurgled his pumpkin juice in an effort to wash down the horrible taste. Peter laughed and coincidentally, everyone else joined in. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Viren. Your turn." He said with a sly grin extending the pack to Lyyli. She twiddled her hair slightly and decided against her better judgement to take on Sirius' challenge. She reached into the pack and swirled the beans around with her hand.

"Just pick one Viren." Sirius laughed. Lyyli sighed and pulled a yellow one from the box. Peter gasped. She put it into her mouth slowly and began to chew. She waited for the horrible taste to develop, yellow was notorious for being either vomit or mustard flavoured. She smiled wildly.

"Lemon." She laughed as she swallowed the sweet. "Yummy." Sirius sighed. James walked back over to the group and sat down. His hand placed casually on his face.

"Prongs. Move your hand." Remus said with a glimmer of mischief in his eye.

James sighed and moved hi hand away; revealing a perfect, red handprint. Laugher erupted in the group. Sirius had laughed so much, tears had began to fall from his eyes.

"Yeah its hilarious, but she so wants me." He said in a tone of complete seriousness. This prompted the group to begin laughing again.

"What did you say to her?" Lyyli asked.

"Just that her hair was so beautiful, it really showed off how great her ass was."

"You wonder why she slapped you?" Lyyli said smiling. "You cant talk to a girl like that if you want to impress them." James shrugged.

"Right, what would you have said then? James asked intrigued.

"Start up a conversation with her and actually be interested in what she's saying. Find out what she likes. Take an interest in the person she is as opposed to her um...ass. She will appreciate you a lot more and may see you in a different light." Lyyli replied eating another bean. She spat it out immediately. "Broccoli."

"That's 1-1 Viren." Sirius said marking it off on an imaginary tally.

"Hmm...You know what Lyyli? I might try your advice. As so far Sirius' advice hasn't been working out so well for me." He replied. Sirius snickered.

"Ow!" Sirius moaned rubbing the back of his head. "You're evil Viren." Lyyli smiles wickedly.

"James, I cant believe you actually listened to Sirius. You know he was out to sabotage and make you look like an idiot. Which he seems to have done quite well I will admit."

"Yeah. I guess. I wont give up on her though. She will see how much I adore her." Lyyli smiled. Yes, James was a bit of an idiot when it came to advice and well, women; but he was determined and obviously passionate and that made him a very good catch. Lyyli just needed to make sure that Lily could see that side of him.

"Ugh, guess I better get moving to Divination. Not that there is really any point in even going." Lyyli said with a frown on her face. Remus stood up.

"If you want, I could always give you a hand getting to grips with it. You know maybe tutor you a little, if that's what you want. I don't mind, I could definitely try my best..." He trailed off; the sentence had just come out as one long mumbling rant. Lyyli smiled.

"That would be great, thanks Remus." She smiled and waved goodbye to all the guys and began the walk to the Astronomy tower. She immediately began to blush when she thought about the events of today so far. Remus was going to be her tutor? Now she started to worry.


End file.
